Jack's Sneak Attack
Captain Jack has come to raid the castle. He is a master of guerrilla warfare. Task Objective - Defeat : Archer*6, Footman*6, Ninja*6, Wolf Rider*10, Berserker*1 Task Reward - 4000 , 800 , 800 , 1 Hint: effective AoE Spell spamming seem to be key in most Suggestions Suggestions sorted by lowest loss of Minerals, starting with the best Solution. Hint 2: You acquire a Archangel, 2 shaman, Troll Cyborg, and Iron Wheeles from previous tasks. Using the TC as a tank with two priests behind it is a good idea. then the iron wheels at the back of your formation helps a lot too. Then throw your AA with the two shamans behind it for AoE wreckage. This helps a lot with low levels. But, if one of these troops die i would quickly hit the home button on your device so the round doesn't count (only works if the round hasn't finished). ~ML~ If your level is below 18 go to Suggestion 3 (880 Minerals lost), if your level is below 16 go to Suggestion 5 (1620 Minerals lost) . Best Suggestion (lvl 19 Succubus, Ivy, Holy Light): S W W N P K K S W W N P K K S W W N P H H S W W N P H H S W W N P K K S W W N P K K Succubus makes a really good tank if you balance upgrading HP, Attack, and Defense. Knights, Ninjas, and Wolf Riders are good against everything in this battle. Use Holy Light to heal Knights early on, then use it to heal Succubus when she fights Berserker. Casualties: None Suggestion 1 (lvl 20 with AoE and Fireblast): S WR N T F S WR M T F S WR P Hero F S WR P Hero F S WR M T F S WR N T F Mages beside Hero targeted enemy Hero. Shaman's let Wolfriders rain down damage. Priests stayed targeted on Hero, since he moved ahead faster than others. Spam AOE and Fireblast. Enemy hero went down easy. Casualties: 6 Footmen, 4 Trolls, 2 Ninjas Minerals Suggestion 2 (lvl 18, Behemot, Fire Blast, Shattering Strike) S WR N T T F S WR N T T F S WR M P Hero S WR M P Hero S WR N T T F S WR N T T F Casualties: 4 Footmen, 8 Trolls, 2 Ninjas Minerals (Tried and worked exactly. Hero barely survived by the way.) Suggestion 3 (lvl 16, Behemot): A WR M P K A WR M P K A WR M P Hero A WR M P Hero A WR M P K A WR M P K Casualties: 4 Knights, 4 Priests Minerals (Confirmed the casualties) Suggestion 4 (lvl 17, Succubus, Fireblast): P WR M P K P WR M P K P Hero A P K P Hero A P K P WR M P K P WR M P K Casualties: 6 Knights, 6 Priests Minerals Suggestion 5 (lvl 16 with lvl 1 AoE): M K A P K M K A P K P Hero A P K P Hero A P K M K A P K M K A P K Casualties: 6 Archers, 6 Priests, 6 Knights Minerals Suggestion 6 (lvl 21 Behemoth with lvl 1 Fire Blast & Shattering Blastt): S W W P K K S W W P K K S W W P H H S W W P H H S W W P K K S W W P K K I found that this method worked quite well. The levels of my troops went as follows. Knight & Priest Lvl 4, Wolf Riders lvl 3, Shamans lvl 2 Casualties: None Category:Tasks Category:Little Empire